A change of story
by pelits
Summary: a new evil has arrived at ever after high and life for all the students will never be the same.
1. Once upon a Time

**A change of story **

**Once upon a time **

Here at Ever After High most of the Royals and the Rebels have not been getting along much ever since legacy day when Raven refused her destiny too be the next evil Queen.

Maddie was talking with Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood but then Duchess Swan accidentally knocked into Cerise.

Cerise: hey watch where your going.

Duchess: excuse me, you where the one in the way.

Duchess then carried on walking but then Kitty turned herself invisible and tripped her up and with Cerise next to her blamed her.

Duchess: you, you did that on purpose!

Cerise: what! No, I didn't.

Suddenly a lot off royals all stood behind Duchess and a lot off rebals stood behind Cerise.

Daring: you rebels need to learn your place.

Hunter: you posers' need to step off.

Then all the Royals and Rebals began arguing, looking down, out of the window was the Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga where watching the chaos outside.

Baba Yaga: you know you can't let this go on Milton.

Milton Grimm: I know, ever since what Raven did this school hasn't been the same.

Suddenly outside the school Raven appeared and after firing a magical blast stopped the fighting.

Raven: Rebels, please there's no point in fighting the royals, their not worth it.

The Rebals then left to get to there classes and so did the Royals, Raven was relieved that it worked.

Baba Yaga: she may be trouble but you have to admit that girl is a natural leader.

Milton Grimm: conflict between the students is the least of our worry's.

Baba Yaga: what do you mean?

Headmaster Grimm removed a curtain showing a broken mirror.

Baba Yaga: oh my, is that what I think it is?

Milton Grimm: yes it is true she escaped.

Baba Yaga: when did this happen?

Milton Grimm: when Raven refused her destiny she broke free and escaped before I could put her back in the mirror she teleported out.

Baba Yaga: but if that's true why has nothing happened yet.

Milton Grimm: she was probably weakened after being trapped for so long, I've been trying to locate her but so far nothing.

Baba Yaga: what about the students, should they know the great danger there in?

Milton Grimm: no it's best they don't know, the less they know the better, right now I have to things on my mind trying to find her and convincing Raven to sign the story book of legends.


	2. new student

**A change of story **

**New student**

Later that day a new girl named Merlina arrived at Ever After High she had red hair, whore purple cloak, has elf ears, carried a wooden staff, black purse and had a short silver beard.

Merlina entered the school shy and nervous, as the day went on some of the student where talking about her behind her back.

As the day went on it was lunch time and Merlina sat at a table by her self and was eating her lunch until she was spotted by Raven.

Raven: hey who's the new girl.

Maddie: never seen her before but look at that beard its so crazy even for me.

Ceris: a girl with a beard there's nothing wrong with somebody being different.

Raven: well I'm going to go talk to her.

Raven got out of her seat to go talk to Merlina.

Raven: Hi there, I'm Raven.

Merlina: Hey, I'm Merlina

Raven: Merlina, are you the daughter of Merlin?

Merlina: yes I am.

Raven: well that would explain the beard.

Merlina: yeah I've been trying to get rid of it but it's impossible. (sigh).

Raven: hey at least your ok to show it off, one of my friends has wolf ears but doesn't want anyone to know about them.

Merlina: thanks for trying to cheer me up but its no use I've going to be stuck like this and have the same destiny as my father.

Raven: you don't have to follow the same destiny has your father.

Merlina: what are you talking about.

Raven: the truth is the tale of the story book of legend was a lie, we can all choose our own destiny.

Merlina: you mean all this time it was a lie!

Suddenly Merlina's lunch magically caught fire.

Raven: wow!

Merlina: sorry that happens sometimes.

Raven: it's ok, you can come and join my friends we are all about changing our destiny's and not let a silly book tell us what to do.

Merlina: wow is there a name you guys.

Raven: we call ourselves the rebels I'm kind of there leader, Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen.

Merlina: Raven Queen, your the daughter of the Evil Queen!

Raven: yeah but don't worry I'm not evil.

Merlina: no I'm not worried it's just I'm…

The bell rang for next class.

Raven: well time for class.

But raven looked back at Merlina but she was gone.

Merlina got outside and made sure nobody was around, she pulled a picture out of her purse off herself and she was holding a baby the looked like Raven.

Merlina Raven Queen nice to see you again.


	3. The plot thickens

**The plot thickens **

The next day Dexter Charming was searching for Raven too show his true feelings but he couldn't find her but he did find Maddie.

Dexter: Hi Maddie.

Maddie: hello there Dexter.

Dexter: have you seen raven around?

Maddie: yes she's in the library studying but I wouldn't bother her, why are you looking for her.

Dexter: it's just we haven't spoken since true-hearts day.

Maddie: After you left that love poem but you signed it D. Charming but Raven thought it was from Daring, then at the party Daring tells Raven he didn't and that's when she realised it must have been from you…

Dexter: wait Raven knew I wrote the poem! But why hasn't she said anything to me?

Maddie: she was but then she sore you with Cupid holding hands, that must have mean you moved on.

Dexter: what? But there's nothing going on between me and Cupid and me, I have to see Raven.

Dexter left Maddie but what he didn't know was that Cupid had heard every word.

Meanwhile kitty used her invisibility to cause more trouble between Royals and Rebels by dropping fries all over Briar Beauty, briar turned around to see Sparrow Hood eating Fries and was blamed, kitty was watching the chaos from a dark alleyway in the school but she wasn't alone, Merlina was also there.

Merlina: nice one.

Kitty was startled but that quickly turned to laughter when she sore her beard.

Kitty: Who are you supposed to be?

Merlina: I am Merlina daughter of Merlin.

Kitty: well that does explain the beard, I'm Kitty daughter of Cheshire Cat.

Merlina: look I need someone of your skills to help me with something important.

Kitty: what do you need?

Merlina: I'm planning a take over of this fairy tale world and I require your help.

Kitty: ok you make Maddie look like a business person, I'm not going to get involved in some kind off take over scheme.

Kitty turned invisible and left her, but then Merlina used her magic to bring Kitty back to her and visible, Kitty tried to get away again but Merlina kept bringing her back.

Merlina: I can keep this up all day, you enjoy causing chaos for these royals and rebels well help me and you'll be free the cause more chaos then ever before, what do you say to that?

Kitty: what do you need?

Merlina: I need you to use your invisibility powers to spy on all these students and tell me all their secrets and fears.

Kitty: deal.

Merlina and Kitty shook hands, Kitty disappears and leaves Merlina then pulls out and old book and goes to search for Raven.


	4. The Medallion

**A change of story **

**The Medallion **

Later that day Merlina found Raven in the library.

Merlina: hey Raven.

Raven: hey Merlina, what up?

Merlina: I found this old book about the Story book of legend.

Raven: a book about a book.

Merlina: I know right, anyway there's a chapter here about this Medallion that is said to be the source of power to Story book of legend, with it we can literally change our stories.

Raven: no way, that's fantastic, where is it?  
Merlina: I have discovered that the Medallion is hidden underneath this school.

Raven: that's amazing I'll go tell the others.

Merlina: no you can't!

Raven: why not?

Merlina: because there are may be some dangers guarding the medallion, besides two master sorcerers I think we can take anything it throws at us.

Raven: ok lets do it.

Meanwhile Apple White was chatting with Briar Beauty.

Briar: can you believe Sparrow , he throws fries in my hair and denies it.

Apple: this fighting can be stopped all we need is for Raven to the Story book of Legend and everything an return to the way it was.

Briar: are you still thinking about Ashlynn?

Apple: off course I still do but she made her choice.

Briar: don't worry I'm sure she will come back to our side.

Apple: sides it didn't used to be this way.

Briar: but remember you're the only one that has signed the Story book of Legend so your destiny may still come true.

Apple: yeah but that may be no good unless Raven signs the book.

Briar: well you also need a prince to kiss you awake.

Apple: well I don't think that would be a problem for me.

Little did they know Daring Charming was in the other room and heard what they where saying and was feeling guilty because he has feelings for Lizzie hearts.

That night Raven and Merlina had found the secret passage was to the medallion, the two sorcerers when down the passage way and found the medallion but it was being guarded by a terrifying monster, Raven used her magic to fire a magical blast at the beast but the monster deflected it, then Merlina used her magic to summon a warrior from the underworld and slayed the monster.

Raven: what? Who was that?

Merlina: this is a warrior from the underworld, thank you warrior you have served your purpose.

The warrior returned from the underworld and obtained the Medallion then left.

Raven: that was some impressive magic.

Merlina: it was simple dark magic I'm sure you've learned something like that from being daughter of the evil queen and all.

Raven: yeah but not like that.

Merlina: anyway according to the book we need to preform a ritual for this to work and we need the Story book of ledgend.

Raven: ok we will do it tomorrow during lunch break when headmaster Grimm wont be in his office that will be the only time to get the book.

Merlina: ok and I'll hang on to the medallion for now.

Raven and Merlina return to the dorm rooms and went to bed.

Merlina: thank you Raven because tomorrow will be the end off the stories.


	5. Who is Merlina?

**A change of story **

**Who is Merlina?**

The next day headmaster Grimm was in his office looking into a magical scanner still searching for who escaped the mirror.

Milton Grimm: where are you, where are you?

Suddenly the scanner finally detected something.

Milton Grimm: at last! What your in ever after high!

Milton Grimm ran out off his office in a hurry and Maddie saw him leave.

Maddie went over to Raven, Cedar, Cerise and Merlina.

Maddie: do you gals know why the headmaster is running out off his office?

Raven: no idea.

Cerise: nope.

Cedar: that sounds strange.

Raven and Merlina talked in private.

Merlina: Raven this is the perfect opportunity to go into his office and get the book and do the ritual.

Raven: but I thought the plan was to do it during lunch.

Merlina: so we are a few hours early we have waited long enough to change our destiny's, you game?

Raven: I'm game.

Maddie looked at Raven and was shocked to see her leaving with Merlina in a hurry.

Maddie: hey where is Raven going with Merlina?

Cedar: no idea.

Maddie: probably doing something fun with her new best friend forever after.

Cedar: well they both have strong magical powers.

Maddie: well do magic too!

Maddie left angrily while Raven and Merlina went into the headmasters office and found the story book of legend.

Raven: we better hurry he will be back anytime soon, so how does this ritual work?

Merlina: well first we open the story book of legend while one off us wears the medallion.

Raven: ok do you want me to wear it?

Merlina: NO!, I mean the person that wears the medallion loses some there magic so I better wear it but there is something for you do, could you summon your key for me?

Raven: why can't you summon yours?

Merlina: I'm having trouble summoning mine, it would be best if we use yours.

Raven summoned her key and placed into the book, the book opened to her story and Merlina took a look.

Merlina: wow, no offence but your story looks awful.

Raven: soon it wont come true.

Merlina: ok now we must chant these words for it to be complete.

Merlina gave Raven a piece of paper with the incantations.

Raven: wait this was all in that book you found?

Merlina: yes but I've memorised all this so you better keep your eye on that paper and don't say a word wrong.

Raven: ok I wont.

Merlina: here we go.

Raven and Merlina: Story book of legend for years you have contend the destiny's of all fairy tale people but now we will change our story's for the better once and for all…

But then before they could finish they hear Headmaster Grimm about to come into his office.

Merlina: Grimm, Raven you distract him while I put the book away.

Raven: Ok.

Raven went to Headmaster Grimm but Merlina wasn't going to put the book away instead turned to a page showing a damaged page.

Raven: Headmaster.

Milton Grimm: Raven Queen why are you here?

Milton Grimm then spotted Merlina and knew what she was about to do.

Milton Grimm: You!

Merlina: too late Milton.

Merlina then pulled out a knife and stabbed the book, then dark lightening shot out of the book and dark magic went inside the medallion and that magic gave Merlina power.

Raven: what are you doing?

Merlina: my destiny.

Merlina fired a dark magical blast at raven but Grimm pushed her out off the way and took the hit instead and he hit the wall.

Raven: Headmaster!

Raven ran too him while Merlina used her magic to close the office doors and lock them.

Milton Grimm: Raven did you help her?

Raven: yes I did.

Milton Grimm: go, get away from here.

Raven: no I've had enough of secrets, your going to tell me who merlina is right now!

Milton Grimm: Ok, Merlina is your Sister.


	6. I have a Sister?

**A change of story **

**I have a Sister! **

Raven: Merlina is my Sister!

Milton Grimm: yes she is.

Suddenly dark lightening appeared from the sky and struck the school and started to crumble, also knights from the underworld stormed the school, all the students panicked, some ran outside but main characters headed to the sports hall, Raven helped Headmaster Grimm up and helped him walk to the sports hall, Dexter was still searching for Raven while trying to get to safety but then he was pulled into another room by Cupid.

Dexter: Cupid, what's going on? Why are we here and not getting out off here?

Cupid: Dexter please listen to me, I don't know why this is happening but I think this the end of this world but I have was for us to be safe.

Cupid showed Dexter a portal to Monster High.

Dexter: what is this?

Cupid: it's a portal too another world, the same world where that other school I went to before I came here, I can only take one person with me, Dexter I want you to come with me.

Dexter: No Cupid I can't go, I need to find Raven.

Cupid: why Dexter? You are the son of prince Charming you could have any princess at this school, why her.

Dexter: because, being the son of prince Charming means that I'm too be with a princess but I choose Raven because I'm not looking for a Princess, I want someone that doesn't care about how she looks or what other people think off her and that's why I love her.

Cupid: after all I've done for you, you still think off me as just a friend and nothing more.

Dexter: what Cupid do you…

Cupid: Go.

Dexter: But.

Cupid: just go, be with the one you love.

Dexter left to go find Raven while Cupid stepped into the portal and returned to Monster High.

Meanwhile Raven was helping Headmaster Grimm to the sports room when Daring and Hunter ran by.

Raven: Daring, Hunter please help the Headmaster to the sports room.

Daring: Ok I'll help him.

Hunter: yeah me too.

Daring and Hunter helped the Headmaster to the sports room, Raven entered and closed the door behind her.

Apple: you! Raven we all know your behind all this.

The royals: yeah.

Maddie: it wasn't her it was that new girl Merlina.

The Royals and Rebels began arguing until Headmaster stopped them.

Milton Grimm: stop this wasn't completely Ravens fault, she was tricked by Merlina.

Brair: Why and who is Merlina anyway?

Raven: well according to Headmaster she is my Sister.

Everyone else gasped.

Maddie: you never told me you had a Sister.

Raven: I didn't even know I had a Sister till now.

Blondie Lockes: but why is she acting more evil then you?

Milton Grimm: I can answer that.

Headmaster Grimm then began telling the story.

It was 16 years ago when me and my brother Giles both ran this school but then Merlina turned up and everyone hated her because they all knew her as daughter of the Evil Queen and the more they taunted her the more angry she got and the more out of control her magic was, then Legacy Day came and when it was Merlina turn to take pledge.

Merlina: I am Merlina Queen daughter of the Evil Queen and I…

Every student: your evil, beware her dark magic, freak, freak, freak.

Merlina finally snapped, and so did her magic.

Merlina: I pledge to be the most powerful evil queen this world has ever known.

I didn't know what that meant until it was too late, Merlina pulled out a dagger and stabbed the book, then pulled out the Medallion that was onside the book and put it on, finally with all that she had learnt about her class mates she rewrote there destinies and trapped them in worlds based on their fears, me and my brother tried to stop her but then fired a curse at us but Giles pushed me out of the way and took the hit and was cursed with a babbling spell, which just left me, I asked help from a female genie and she gave me a magical mirror and used it to trap Merlina inside but before we was completely inside she cast a spell to hide the Medallion and I never found it, I managed to save every student and undo what Merlina did to them but haven't been able to undo the babbling spell on my brother so I hid him in the secret library underneath the school.

The headmasters story end.

Apple: so in a way you and your brother saved everyone.

Raven: but that doesn't explain much about Merlina, one minute she says she's the daughter of Merlin and then you say she is the daughter of the Evil Queen and if she was there 16 years ago how is she the same age now?

Milton Grimm: while she was trapped she didn't age a day.

Raven: so she's 32 but looks 16 but that would also mean she's my big sister.

Milton Grimm: yes she was suppose to be the next Evil Queen but with her gone that title belonged to you.

Raven: well if she is my sister than I bet if I talk to her I convince her to stop all this.

Maddie: No! Raven you can't it's to dangerous.

Ashlyn: especially with all those creatures out there.

Raven: don't worry I'll be fine.

Raven left to find Merlina.

Apple: if Raven has a sister and this one really is evil then I could convince her to sign the story book of legend so can get my happily ever after.


	7. Oblivion

**A change of story **

**Oblivion **

On top off the school Merlina was still draining magic from the book while watching her solders walk the grounds of the school then Kitty appeared to her.

Merlina: you sure took your time getting the info, it better be good.

Kitty: it is.

Kitty gave Merlina her little black book of secrets.

Merlina: Daring Charming and Lizzie Hearts are secretly dating behind Apples Whites back, Cerise Hood is half wolf, Dexter has a secret Crush on Raven, these are Hexcellent.

Kitty: if you like these look at the others, Briar Beauty is afraid of sowing needles, Sparrow Hood has a crush on Cerise and Poppy O'Hair is older than her twin sister Holly and is suppose to be the next Rapunzel.

Merlina: Kitty you have given me the stories I need to become the most evilest sorceress in the magical world.

Kitty: don't forget what you promised me.

Merlena: don't worry about it, with these stories we are going to create so much chaos.

Merlina grabbed the Story book of legend and made a quill and ink appear and began writing inside the book.

Meanwhile Raven was looking for Merlina but then Maddie, Cerise, Cedar, and Apple came to help her.

Raven: what are you girls doing here? it's not safe with all these dark soldiers everywhere.

Maddie: we have come to help you.

Raven: you can't be serious.

Cedar: we are and that's the truth.

Raven: thank you, it's good to see your on my side, even you Apple.

Apple: I just want what's best.

Raven hugged Apple but Apple felt weird about the hug, the four of them continued the search but back at the sports hall something strange was happening, the students began disappearing, Briar started fading away.

Brair: what's happening!?

Milton Grimm: it has begun.

Ashlyn: what has?

Milton Grimm: Merlina is rewriting your destiny into something else.

Briar: what! But what does that mean?

Milton Grimm: it means we are all going to be trapped in worlds based on our own fears.

Suddenly Briar disappeared in a poof of smoke and then the same thing happened to hunter, then Daring, then Ashlyn and Sparrow everyone was panicking.

Back with Raven and the others they had seen the lights and discovered then Merlina was on the roof they ran their but on their way up the stair case to the roof Cerise started to disappear.

Cerise: ah! Raven help!

Raven: Cerise what's happening?

Cedar: it's just like Headmaster Grimm Said, Merlina must be rewriting our destiny's and trapping us in world around our fears.

Apple: but that's impossible.

Then Cerise was gone in a poof of smoke.

Raven: poof, this is my fault!

Maddie: what are you talking about?

Raven: when headmaster Grim said I'd disappear, what he really meant was we all disappear.

Suddenly both Maddie and Cedar began disappearing.

Maddie: oh no we are disappearing too!

Raven: Cedar, Maddie NO! this is all my fault.

Maddie: no Raven this isn't your fault.

Cedar: well that a lie because this is Raven's fault, sorry I'm cursed to tell the truth, Raven I know you never mean for this to happen.

Maddie: Raven no matter what happens you will always be my best friend.

Maddie and Cedar disappeared in a poof of smoke just like the others, Raven was then crying over the smoke of her friends but then she was handed a tissue.

Raven: thank you Apple.

Raven looked up and was shocked to discover it wasn't Apple it was Dexter.

Dexter: I'm not Apple.

Raven then hugged Dexter and Dexter hugged her back.

Raven: Dexter I'm so happy to see you're here and have not been taken.

Dexter: I'm happy to see you too but what's happening here?

Raven: my so called sister Merlina tricked me and is destroying our world.

Dexer: I didn't know you had a sister.

Raven: an hour nether did I.

Suddenly Raven looked around and noticed that Apple was gone.

Raven: Dexter did you see where Apple went?

Dexter: no I haven't.

Raven: I hope she hasn't been taken too.

Dexter: I realise this is bad time but there's something I need to say.

Dexter held both off Raven's hands.

Dexter: Raven I, I, I'm disappearing!

Dexter started fading away.

Raven: Dexter No not you too!

Dexter: Raven I don't have long so I better be quick, I love…

Dexter disappeared without finishing what he had to say.

Raven: Dexter No!

Raven began crying but then got mad and continued to roof to see Merlina.


	8. A world of fear

**A change of story **

**A world of fear**

Almost all to students have been trapped in different world of there own new destinies based on their worst nightmares, Dexter was shocked to discover he was trapped in a world full of mirrors.

Dexter: hello, anyone here?

Then Dexter looked into one of the mirrors and he was shocked to see it wasn't his reflection but his Brother Daring.

Dexter: Daring, but how can you be…

The Daring Mirror began to talk back.

Daring: who are you supposed to be?

Dexter: what are you talking about, is me your brother.

Daring: your saying I'm your brother, ha your not even worthy enough to be my brother.

Dexter: what are you saying?

Suddenly another mirror behind him had Daring another Daring it and was talking to him.

Daring: your comparing yourself to me, we are nothing alike.

Then two more appeared inside two mirrors.

Daring: I like and go out with princesses and my so called brother likes the daughter of a villain, can you believe that?

Daring: unthinkable.

Dexter: well I can't choose who I like it just happened.

Daring: and the funny part is, he is scared to tell her.

All the Daring's was laughing right at his face.

Meanwhile at Cerise's world she was in a dark forest looking for someone.

Cerise: hello is anyone there.

Suddenly she spotted Hunter, headmaster Grimm, Sparrow and a angry Mob heading straight for her.

Hunter: there she is, the monster.

Milton Grimm: we must destroy this abomination.

Sparrow fired an arrow at her but just missed her but hit a tree, Cerise using her wolf powers ran away but the angry Mob continued to chase her.

While the real Hunter was in a dark and spooky castle.

Hunter: hello, Ashlynn are you there.

Above him standing on top of a tower was Ashlyn's parents Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Cinderella: so this is boy that's interested in our daughter.

Prince Charming: you a peasant, ha I would never let my daughter a princess be with a filthy woodsman like yourself, she's too good for you.

Suddenly Ashlyn appeared on a tall tower behind her parents.

Ashlyn: do you know why I wanted our relationship to be a secret? Because I never liked you and I didn't want anyone to think I would be cruel enough to string you a long, sure I liked the attention but was never interested.

Hunter: No, that's not true, No!

Hunter was feeling so depressed and then started crying.

While the real Ashlyn was in a world that looked like Ever After High.

Ashlyn: hello any one…

She then spotted Apple in her bedroom.

Ashlyn: Apple, I'm so happy to see you.

Apple: oh it's you, the so called princess that gave up her happily Ever After to be with a Rebel.

Ashlyn: but Apple what I chose wasn't that bad and we are still friends forever after.

Apple: Friends? Your not my friend you trader.

Briar appeared behind Apple.

Ashlyn: Briar, thank goodness you're here, please talk some sense in to Apple and tell her to stop being so mean.

Briar: Apple and I have every right to be mean to a commoner like you, when you stop dating Hunter and become a Royal again we might take you back.

Ashlyn was really upset of what her former friend had said and even started crying.

While in the real Briar's world Briar was walking up stairs in a large tower looking for someone until she made it to the top, there was a shadowy figure in a black robe sitting down.

Briar: hello, who are you and where are we.

But then noticed the spinning-wheel spinning a soft white yarn, then she knew what was happening.

Briar: No, please tell me your not who I think you are.

The dark person stood up and reviled herself to be Maleficent.

Maleficent: that's right is me.

Briar: Maleficent!

Briar tried to run away but Maleficent used her magic to make her hand get closer and closer to the needle.

Briar: No please I'm not ready, not yet!

Briar broke free from Maleficent's magic and ran away but then Maleficent summons a thousand sowing needles after her.

While Maddie was trapped in a world that look exactly like earth.

Maddie: Ah! Red means stop, green means go, nothing floats, the tea pots are just tea pots, it's to much.

While in another world Daring was in a forest looking but then he ran into Lizzie Hearts.

Daring: Lizzie, I'm glad to find someone I've been wondering these woods for hours.

Lizzie: I know same here, I haven't seen anyone else Here.

Daring: Headmaster Grimm said Merlina was Trapping people in world of there own destiny's.

Lizzie: ok but why are we here together?

Daring: I'm not sure but I'm glad I'm with you.

Lizzie blushed then they hugged.

Back in Ever After High Merlina and Kitty where looking at everyone they've imprisoned.

Kitty: I don't understand, why have you separated everyone but Daring and Lizzie?

Merlina: because those two together are a vital part of my plan, you see I can't trap Apple White in a new destiny because she is the only one that signed this book so she is immune to it, but I have a plan for her.


	9. Take a bite

**A change of story **

**Take a bite **

Merlina continued gaining more power with every person she was trapping in there new stories until everyone was captured except Apple, Kitty, Headmaster Grimm and Raven.

Suddenly Merlina began changing her look, her hair turned purple, her skin turned white, her cloak turned black, white feather-like rims and red locks and her beard disappeared.

Kitty: hey your beards gone.

Merlina: the beard was a fake, it was the only way I could conive people I was related to Merlin.

Kitty: but if your not the daughter of Merlin then who are you?

Merlina then saw Apple coming towards them.

Merlina: what's she doing here? Kitty you better disappear.

Kitty disappeared when Apple finally arrived.

Apple: hello there, Merlina is it?

Merlina: why are you here? Have you come to try and stop me?

Apple: well actually I need you help with something, allow me to introduce myself I'm Apple White daughter of Snow White and they say you are the daughter of the Evil Queen, is that true?

Merlina: yes its true, I am Merlina Queen Daughter of the Evil Queen.

Apple: well I was wondering if you would consider sighing that book so you can poison me and I get my happily ever after.

Merlina: for your information, I've already signed the Story book of legend, tell you what why don't we do this right know.

Merlina summoned a poisoned apple right into her hands.

Merlina: go ahead Apple, take a bite.

Then Raven finally made it to the top a saw Merlina with Apple White Holding a poisoned Apple.

Raven: Apple what are you? Don't eat that apple it's poisoned.

Merlina created a barrier around Raven so she couldn't interfere.

Merlina: go ahead Child what are you waiting for I thought this is what you've always wanted, to be queen, to rule your own kingdom and to marry a prince, it can all be all yours.

Apple: but what about Raven?

Merlina: ignore her, she has been standing in your way for far to long and she's the reason your not queen yet because she didn't honour her destiny and sign this book.

Apple: your right and I'm getting my happily ever after.

Apple took a bite of the poisoned apple and swallowed it, all of a sudden Apple fell to the ground and began getting sleepy and Merlina stood there laughing.

Merlina: you little fool, there's more to the story then just the evil queen poisoning you to sleep, you also need a prince who loves you to kiss you awake but there is none.

Apple: what!? But Daring.

Merlina: Daring, I think you'll find his heart belongs to someone else.

Merlina showed Apple the book and it showed Daring in the arms of Lizzie Hearts.

Apple: Daring and Lizzie Hearts.

Merlina: That's right and since you've rejected every other guy there is no other prince to kiss awake, your going to be asleep forever.

Apple then gave a appearance of death and fell into a deep sleep, Merlina lifted the barrier and made it disappear freeing Raven, Raven ran to Apple.

Raven: Apple please wake up, come on wake up.

Merlina: she can't here you.

Raven: I just have one question, are you my big sister?

Merlina: yes Raven you and I are sister's, I'm your big sister, lied when I told you I was the daughter of Merlin, see the beard was a fake.

Raven: and why have you done all this?

Merlina: I've just done what they have made our family do for years.

Raven: ok but what about all the others you have trapped in different worlds, they had nothing to do with this.

Merlina: really those people you call your friends weren't pushing you to become evil? that's what their ancestors did to me, it was that moment that my destiny changed.

Raven: you haven't changed your destiny your still evil just like our mother.

Merlina: No I've chosen to embarrass my destiny and not just be the Evil Queen but the Dark Queen and rule this world by spreading darkness all over this world.

Raven: your mad.

Merlina: don't you see this also benefits you too, I am your older sister so I get the destiny of being the evil queen and you get to write your own destiny, isn't that something you'd like something you've always wanted.

Raven: my own happily ever after.

Merlina: what ever you want it's yours, here I'll help you get started.

Merlina made the Story Book of legend levitate and turned to a blank page that began writing, "this is the story of Raven Queen" the book then went down to Raven and a quill appeared in her hand, she was so tempted to write something but just before her quill touched the book she closed it and ran away.

Merlina: No!

Raven used her magic and teleported away, Merlina summoned more soldiers of darkness from the underworld.

Merlina: get me that book back but don't hurt her.


	10. Escape

**A change of story **

**Escape**

Merlina's soldiers continued searching for Raven and the book, Raven was hiding inside her own locker, when the coast was clear she left her locker and tiptoed away but then headmaster Grimm called Raven from the library.

Milton Grimm: Raven over here.

Raven over to him then they both went into the secret room where the headmaster's brother Giles Grimm is hiding.

Giles Grimm: brother, friend of feathers, together hello.

Raven: baling curse.

Milton Grimm: yes and it was Merlina that did this to him, I've been trying for years too undo it but I think only Merlina herself can do it.

Raven: wait, what about a close relative?

Milton Grimm: that could work.

Raven fire a magic spell at Giles and amazingly it worked.

Giles: did it work?

Milton: brother your finally back too normal.

Milton hugged Giles and was so happy.

Milton: Raven thank you so much, thanks too you I have my brother back.

Giles: I've been waiting for someone too finally free my from talking ridilish for years and know I'm overjoyed, so what's going on?

Milton: Merlina Queen has returned and she has trapped every student except Raven in destiny's of there own fears.

Giles: oh no that sounds dreadful.

Raven: I brought the Story Book of legend, will it would help?

Milton: unfortunately without that medallion the Book's power is useless.

Raven: but you got everyone out last time, just do it again.

Milton: I can't not as long Merlina's wearing the medallion.

Raven: but the medallion was lost how did you get them out last time.

Milton: because I didn't, last time after I trapped Merlina in the mirror no body was wearing it so I couldn't get them out but I was only able change there destiny's into there previous destiny's, they where still trapped but they where happy.

Raven: can't we get some outside help.

Milton: no because Merlina created a barrier around this school we are all trapped.

Raven: what! When did she do that?

Milton: not long ago.

Raven: she must have done it after I stole the book to prevent me from taking far away.

Milton: and know she is too powerful to trap in the mirror again, there is no way to stop her.

Giles: there is one way.

Raven: what!

Milton: what are you talking about?

Giles: the only thing that could undo all this disaster is one original destiny to come true.

Milton: that's it Apple White signed the book, she's still out there, Raven if you poison Apple White then it all the new destiny's will be undone.

Raven: no way I'm not poisoning Apple, and even if I wanted to I can't Merlina already poisoned her asleep.

Milton: but then, oh that's right we need the other part of the story.

Raven: the other part?

Milton: the part of the prince to kiss her awake.

Raven: that's right and everyone is trapped in this book.

Raven began flipping thru the pages of the book looking at her friends being tortured in there own stories but then when she got to Dexter's tale she stared at it for a very long time, Milton and Giles both noticed something in her eyes and had an idea.

Milton: that's it Raven I may know of something that could help us but we need to work fast, there's not much time.

Raven: time, what do you mean?

Giles: at the stroke of midnight all the new stories become permanent and there will be no way off getting your friends back.


	11. Help love

**Change of story **

**Help love **

Raven and Milton Grimm left Giles Grimm's hidden room and headed back to the locker's but where also avoiding the soldiers when it was clear they went to Cupid's locker.

Raven: Why are we at Cupid's locker.

Milton Grimm: because she has this item that has been passed down from her family it's called the love flute.

Milton Grimm used his master key and opened Cupid's locker but it was empty.

Milton Grimm: why is her locker empty?

Raven: wait a spell, she's not in the Story book of legend.

Milton Grimm: there is only one place she could be, come on.

Meanwhile Merlina was still on top of the school waiting for her soldiers to report back with Raven and the book.

Merlina: why haven't they found her yet? I have almost 100 soldiers in this castle looking for her they should have found her 10 minutes ago, I need that book.

Kitty: this wouldn't be a problem if you had trapped her earlier.

Merlina: that is my sister you talking about! You dare say anything like that again and I'll trap you too.

Kitty: but we had a deal, I would get to rule by your side.

Merlina: I know what we agreed, now go and help the soldiers find Raven and don't come back till you do.

Kitty left Merlina to Raven while Merlina locked at her pocket watch to see the time was 8.00 pm.

Raven and Milton Grimm made it to the love mirror in the hidden room.

Raven: what is this place?

Milton Grimm: you may not know this but Cupid is a transfer student from another school in a whole other world, the school is called Monster High.

Raven: I've never heard of Monster High, so we go thru this mirror we should find Cupid?

Milton Grimm: sadly Cupid is the only one that can step thru.

Raven: so how do we contact her?

Milton Grimm: well we could either bang on the mirror and hopefully she will hear us or you could call her on your Mirror phone and hopefully she will pick up.

Raven: Ok, I'll call her.

Over at Monster High Cupid was at her old locker unpacking, some off her old friends asked where she had been but she just told them she had transferred to another school but never said it was in another world and she said nothing about her friends, then her mirror phone rang she looked at it only to see that it was Raven calling, after 5 seconds she then decided to answer it.

Cupid: hello Raven.

Raven: Cupid please come to the love mirror quickly but please bring the love flute too.

Cupid: fine I'll be there soon.

Cupid hanged up, when too her locker and grabbed the love flute, she then went to the hidden room in monster high where she keeps the mirror and talked to Raven and Milton Grimm from the other side.

Raven: Cupid I'm glad to see your ok, why did you leave in such a hurry?

Cupid: it's personal.

Milton Grimm: whatever it is young lady we need you to come on over and give us the love flute it may be able to help us.

Cupid: I… I can't.

Raven: what, why not? What happened?

Cupid: I told you I don't wanna talk about it!

Milton Grimm: the lives off your friends and loved ones could end in less then 4 hours unless you help us.

Raven: please what happened? Did you and Dexter break up?

Cupid: what are talking about? Me and Dexter were never dating?

Raven: what? But on true hearts day I saw you and Dexter holding hands at the party.

Milton Grimm: a party on true hearts day? I'll discuss this with you later.

Cupid: I was just cheering him up, anyway Dexter doesn't love me, his heart belongs to, you.

Raven: wait, what are you saying?

Cupid: do I have to spell it out, Dexter is in love with you!

Raven: he love me!

Cupid: see right there, that's my problem, it's my job to spread love but nobody loves me, I thought Dexter was the one for me, he was so kind and cute but he just wasn't for me.

Raven: please Cupid if you wont do this for me do it for him.

Cupid: ok fine but I'm not coming back, I came here to forget about him and you people.

Cupid gave raven the flute thru the mirror and then turned around and went somewhere else.

Raven: ok headmaster so what do we do with this?

Milton Grimm: all you need to do is play it and it will send help to someone you love.

Raven: ok I hope this works.

Raven played the flute and it played a very lovely tune.

Back in Dexter Charmings world created by his fear the mirror Daring where still tormenting him, suddenly a man came before him, it was Dexter and Daring's father Prince Charming.

Prince Charming: hello my son.

Dexter: dad, I've failed you, I'm no prince charming, I'll never be the man you are.

Prince charming: you are right, your not like me, then be you.

The Prince Charming disappeared.

Dexter: I am Dexter, I am Dexter.

Dexter removed his crown and smashed all the mirrors with it, he had faced his fears and disappeared back to ever after high and that fake world was gone.

Raven, Milton and Giles Grimm were in Giles Grimm's hidden room when a ball of light came from the story book of legend and that ball of light became Dexter.

Dexter: where am I?

Raven: Dexter!

Dexter: Raven!

Raven and Dexter hugged each other deeply.

Dexter: Raven I am so happy to see you again.

Raven: I'm happy to see you too and now need too…

Milton Grimm: I'm sorry too spoil this moment but Dexter we need your help.

Dexter: my help, what can I do?

Milton Grimm: you see, Merlina has trapped every other student inside there worlds based on there fears and has put Apple White into a deep sleep forever but once she is awakened before midnight every thing gets reversed.

Dexter: ok, how do we do that?

Milton Grimm: what see needs to be awakened is to be kissed from a prince Charming.

Dexter: so what your saying is, no, no I can't do it, I'm not in love with Apple I love, Raven.

Raven then kissed Dexter and Dexter kissed her back.

Raven: I know, Cupid told me.

Dexter: Raven does this mean?

Raven: yes I'll go out with you, but Dexter I need you to do this to save our friends, we all must do what needs to be done, I wont get mad I promise.

Dexter: ok, I'll do it.

Giles Grimm: it's 9pm everyone we have only 4 hours utile the new stories are permanent.

Raven: ok lets go.

Raven and Dexter left to find Apple and stop Merlina once and for all.


	12. The Diversion

**Change of story **

**The Diversion**

Raven and Dexter have left the hidden room to find Apple so Dexter can awake her but on their way they saw the soldiers taking Apple's body to the basement.

Dexter: there she is, lets go.

Raven: wait, if we go charging in that will alert Merlina we need to come up with a plan.

Dexter: your right but how.

Raven: it may be risky but it's our only chance, I'll turn myself in to her and distract her with the story book of legend that will give you enough time to, kiss Apple awake.

Dexter: are you sure? That sounds risky.

Raven: I know but I don't think Merlina wouldn't want to hurt her sister, I'll be fine.

Dexter: ok I'm just glad I kissed you before I have to kiss Apple.

Raven blushed.

Raven: well good luck.

Raven kissed Dexter one more time then went to the hallway that some off the soldiers where searching while Dexter headed too the basement.

Raven: hey soldiers I'm right here and I have the book so take me too your leader, I've always wanted to say that.

The soldiers brought Raven and the story book of legend to Merlina at the top off the school.

Merlina: I've been expecting you.

Raven: well I've decided that you where right and I want to join you.

Merlina: what made you change your mind?

Raven: after looking threw this book and seeing the Royal's getting what they deserved, now there's nothing getting in my way off my happily ever after.

Merlina: I assume you know what happens at midnight?

Raven: no what?

Merlina: once it's midnight all the new stories become permanent and the students have no way out, with every new story I've written I've been getting stronger and stronger and soon nothing can stop me.

Raven: ok but we have to share the power.

Merlina: well off course, the 2 daughters of the Evil queen ruling with chaos.

Suddenly Kitty appeared.

Kitty: what's going on here?

Raven: Kitty your still here!

Kitty: that's right, Merlina you said that if I helped you then we would rule.

Two soldiers grabbed Kitty.

Merlina: you've helped me grow strong by providing the information I needed but now you are no use to me.

Merlina grabbed the story book of legend and trapped Kitty in a story about dog people.

Merlina: surly she saw this coming.

Once again Merlina got more stronger with a new story written, Raven felt sorry for Kitty.

Meanwhile Dexter had managed to sneak past the Soldiers and made it to the basement where Apple and the teachers where being held prisoner.

Baba Yaga: Dexter, what are you doing here?

Dexter: I was about to ask you all the same thing.

Pied Piper: we've all been trapped here by Merlina and her soldiers from the underworld.

White Queen: have you come to set us free?

Dexter: yes I'll set you free, where are the key's.

Gingerbread man: their over there on the wall.

Dexter grabbed the key's and unlocked all the cells, all the staff members thanked him once the left they where being chased by soldiers, Dexter opened Apple's cell and walked towards her sleeping body.

Dexter: ok Dexter you can do this, it's just one kiss it wont mean anything, now I'm dating the most amazing in the school.

Dexter leaned down to kiss Apple's lips but then back at the top of the school the soldiers reported that the prisoners have escaped, Merlina teleported who ever was still in their and she teleported Dexter to the top off the school.

Merlina: you!

Merlina fired a red magical energy beam at Dexter but Raven pushed him out of the way and it hit her instead.

Dexter: Raven!

Dexter got down to her to make sure she was alright.

Dexter: are you ok?

Merlina: Raven why would you protect this, wait you are suppose to be trapped in story how did you escape?

Raven: I'm ok.

Merlina looked at the two and realised what was happening.

Merlina: you two, this was a distraction, you never wanted to rule with me.

Raven: did you really think I would turn evil and turn my back on my friends and loved ones.

Raven got up and fires a purple beam of energy at Merlina, who retaliated with a red beam of magic, Merlina's overpowers Raven smacking her to the ground and falls into a coma.

Dexter: Raven!

Dexter pulled a sword from a suit of armor and ran to attack Merlina but Merlina uses her magic to send him flying to Raven.

Raven: Dexter!

Merlina summons a ring of green fire, which engulfs Raven and Dexter in a sphere of energy and teleports them to the basement in a enchanted cell that blocks Ravens magic.

Merlina stands on top off the school alone feeling betrayed by her sister she looks at the clock tower showing 10'oclock.

Merlina: only two hours till this power is permanent and soon, I'm going to have to lock away my own sister too.

Back in the cell Raven awakens in Dexter's arms.

Raven: Dexter, what happened, did we stop Merlina?

Dexter: no Raven she's still out there.

Raven looked across the room to see Apple's sleeping body in a locked cell.

Raven: look there's Apple, if only we could just get over there you could kiss her awake and we could be…

Dexter: but Raven, I did kiss her but it didn't work.

Raven: what but how? I've read that story a thousand times "the prince is suppose to wakes her up with a kiss" but why didn't it work.

Dexter: maybe it's more then just a kiss, maybe it's an act off true love that awakens her but I don't love her I love, you.

Raven hugged Dexter but then felt sad feeling all hope is lost until Milton and Giles Grimm entered with the rest of the staff members.

Raven: headmaster, Giles, everybody, why are you here?

Milton Grimm: we've come to help.

Dexter: how did you all get away?

Pied Piper: after we escaped we all ran as fast as we could but then the Headmaster and his brother hid us in their hidden room.

Giles Grimm: later on we saw the purple and red beams on roof and knew you maybe in trouble.

Milton Grimm: we saw a flash of light coming from this room and that's when we knew you must be here.

Jack B. Nimble: grabs the keys and unlocks their cell, then Milton Grimm opens Apple's cell.

Milton Grimm: hurry Dexter kiss Apple so we can end all this before it's too late.

Dexter: I already did, it didn't work.

Raven: it has to be done by someone that loves her but Dexter loves me.

Milton Grimm: we need a fairytale to come true or else we will never get them back.

Raven: if only I could just talk to Apple one more time.

Milton Grimm: you really care about her, don't you?

Raven: yeah our family's have feuding for years I don't want to fight anymore.

Giles Grimm: maybe there is a way too talk too her again, I have this spell that allows you too enter someone's dream.

Milton Grimm: that's it, this could be the act off love we need, if you can wake her up from within everything returns too normal.

Raven: ok, so how does this work?

Giles Grimm: ok first you put your hands on the sides of her head and chant these words, are you ready?

Raven: yeah I'm ready.

Milton Grimm: I was wrong about you, you are nothing like your mother or like your sister.

Rumpelstiltskin: do you hear that, the soldiers are coming!

Giles Grimm: quickly, let's do this, just repeat after me.

Milton Grimm: we will hold them off as long as we can but not too long we have less then 2 hours till midnight.

Dexter: good luck, I'll do what I can from here.

Giles Grimm and Raven: from one realm to another, where the worlds of fantasy I now enter and to see what you want most within your heart, and to do what I can together.

Raven's eyes shines bright and her hands began to glow purple, she has now entered Apple's dream.


	13. Dream world

**Change of story **

**Dream world **

Raven Queen has now entered Apple's dream, she was in a magical kingdom, the sun was shining, the birds where singing, everything was so peace full but then Raven saw a big castle and a lot off people crowding around cheering, Raven walked over to one girl in the crowed to find out what's going on but when she tapped on her shoulder the girl turned around revealing herself to me Maddie.

Raven: Maddie! What are you doing here?

Maddie: you! Everyone look it's the Evil Queen.

Once everyone turned around Raven recognized them to be her class mates.

Cerise: you, that's the girl who poisoned our beautiful Queen.

Raven: what? Cerise what are you talking about?

Raven looked up at the castle to see Apple White with Daring Charming.

Apple: yes that's the girl who poisoned me but then my handsome prince kissed me awake, get her!

Out off nowhere Hunter and Sparrow grabbed Raven and Maddie put handcuffs on her.

Raven: what are you all doing, Apple it wasn't me it was my sister Merlina she put you asleep, in fact your still asleep now, you need to wake up!

Apple: take her to the tower

Hunter and Sparrow took Raven to the tower and locked her in a cell, Raven tried to use her magic to escape but it wasn't working because the handcuffs Maddie put on were blocking her magic.

Raven: please somebody help me!

Meanwhile back at Ever After High Dexter and the Staff where preparing too battle the soldiers from the underworld.

Milton Grimm: no matter what happens to us we cannot let those creatures get to Raven or Apple.

Dexter: yes sir.

The soldiers finally arrived and Dexter and the staff began fighting them, Dexter used another sword from another suit of armor while Baba Yaga and Rumpelstiltskin used their magic, the pied piper played his pipe to summon rats to attack the soldiers, the Gingerbread man used a cane-cane sword and Milton and Giles Grimm used spells from old spell books.

Together they where keeping the soldiers away while Merlina had heard the fighting and was on her way to end them.

Back in Apple's dream world Raven was still in her cell, she was sat down trying to think off a way out but then Dexter walked by.

Raven: Dexter! Please you've got to get me out of this prison.

Dexter: are you joking I would never help the Evil Queen.

Raven: you may not believe me but in the real world you're my boyfriend.

Dexter: boyfriend? I'll have you know I'm engaged to Cupid.

Dexter shows his engagement ring.

Dexter: besides I would never be with a evil girl that poisoned my brother's wife.

Raven: but that wasn't me that was my evil older sister Merlina.

Dexter: an evil older sibling, I know what that's like.

Raven: you do?

Dexter: I mean he isn't your family evil but he can be irritating and always putting my down because he is so much better looking than me.

Raven: yeah but underneath all that overconfidence he loves you, besides your better looking in so many ways.

Dexter then started to feel something for Raven but then denied it.

Dexter: no, no, I'm getting married to Cupid and have a great life.

Raven: but do you love her?

Dexter: of course I care for her, but.

Raven: but what?

Dexter: what am I saying, your not making me change my mind.

Raven: Dexter just listen, if you don't let me out of here something really bad is going to happen.

Dexter: is that a threat?

Raven: no it's not a threat, it's a warning, right now my evil sister is getting more powerful every second I waste here, I need to get to Apple and set things right, please help.

Dexter grabbed the keys from the wall unlocked the cell's bars and unlocked Raven's handcuff's.

Raven stood up and hugged Dexter and in a way Dexter hugged her back.

Raven: now I need to see Apple, where is she?

Dexter: come with me I'll take you too her.

While the dream Dexter and Raven were running to find Apple back at Ever After High the fighting had spread across the school, Merlina was in the study room where she found Baba Yaga fight her soldiers, Merlina used her magic to send Baba Yaga flying into a wall knocking her out, Merlina carried on walking.

Back in Apple's dream Raven and Dexter ran into Cupid, Maddie, Cerise and Cedar.

Cupid: Dexter why are you with the Evil Queen?

Dexter: no time to explain, we are looking for Queen Apple.

Maddie: why? So she can hurt our Queen again.

Raven: no it's not like that, come on you girls know me we are all friends.

Cerise: we would never be friends with the likes off you.

Raven: well if we're not friend how do I know about this.

Raven pulled off Cerise's hood but she was shocked there where no wolf ears.

Raven: what, where are your wolf ears?

Cerise: don't talk about wolf's around me, like the one that ate my grandma!

Raven: but how, of course this is Apple's dream and she doesn't know.

Maddie: what was that all about?

Raven: doesn't matter, Maddie you're my best friend forever after, I'm telling you it wasn't me, it was my evil sister that poisoned Apple.

Maddie: do think I'm crazy enough to believe that, I would never help somebody as psycho as you.

Dexter: I am sure Raven is telling the truth, think about it if she is as dangerous as we think, why hasn't she attacked any of us.

Cupid: Dexter listen to what your saying, she has obviously put a spell on you, to make you believe her.

Raven: Cedar please, you of all people must know when someone's telling the truth, please.

Cedar looked deep into Raven's eyes and realised she's telling the truth.

Cedar: she's not lying.

Cupid: What?

Cedar: I know it sound crazy but being only able to tell the truth has helped me know when people are telling the truth or lying, but Raven here shows to be telling the truth.

Ceries: well if your sure, then I'm in.

Maddie: I'm in too, this idea may be mad but believe me when I say I know mad.

Cupid: you can't all be serious, Dexter?

Dexter: Cupid please…

Cupid ran off crying.

Dexter: Cupid!

Raven: let her go, we still need to find Apple before midnight.

Maddie: Apple's on the other side off this corridor but if you want to find her before midnight we don't have long.

Raven: well then lets go.

The five of them continued running to find Apple but back in ever after high Merlina continued attacking the teachers and staff she had already defeated the two step librarians, the white queen and just beat Rumpelstiltskin, after that every one heard the clock strike eleven.

Merlina: not long now.

Headmaster Grimm: Raven please hurry.

The girls and Dexter had made it too the throne room where Apple, Briar, Ashlyn, Goldilocks and Daring sitting around a table having lunch.

Raven: Apple, I found you.

Apple: the Evil Queen, how did you get here?

Raven: please Apple you have to believe me, this world isn't real.

Apple: you can't fool me, you're here to try to put me too sleep and try and take over again, well it's not going to work.

Brair: why are you peasants with her and not taking her to the tower.

Cerise: wow, we know our roles in this world but you don't have to talk like that.

Ashlyn: we can talk how ever we choose, we are Royalty and you are just our subjects.

Maddie: alright that's enough!

Cedar: it's time we take control because we are the Rebels.

Daring: Dexter get over here and support us.

Dexter: no I'm done listening to you, it's time follow my heart.

Both the Royals and Rebels began arguing except Raven and Apple.

Apple: Royals.

Raven Rebels.

Apple and Raven: Stop arguing!

Apple: why don't you want them to fight? You're the Evil Queen, you should want chaos.

Raven: I told you I'm not the Evil Queen, it was my sister Merlina that put you too sleep in fact your still asleep.

Apple: no that's not true, Daring kissed me awake.

Raven: did he?

Apple: of course he did, tell her.

Daring began stuttering.

Apple: wait, did you? I, (gasp) I can't remember.

Raven: that because it never happened, your still asleep, this is all a dream.

Apple was so shocked by what Raven has just told her, her whole world vanished and everyone except Raven and Apple disappeared until there was noting around them they where both just in a empty white world.

Apple: what happened? Where are we?

Raven: Apple, like I told you, this is your dream.

Apple: how do I know your not lying and this could be more of your dark magic.

Raven: seriously Apple, I may be powerful but I'm not strong enough to make our friends and the entire world vanish, your asleep because my Sister, Merlina poisoned you.

Apple: yes I remember now, your Raven Queen my roommate and frenemie.

Raven: No! I'm not your enemy I'm your friend, it was my sister Merlina that was suppose to be the Evil Queen and I don't want anyone to.

Apple: why don't you want this for me? Is me getting my happily ever after so wrong?

Raven: you saw what happens to you when you eat the poisoned apple but you don't know is what happens to me when you do, let me show you.

Raven used her magic too show Apple what Raven saw, Raven gets sent to prison, cast out into the cold and alone sleeping in the streets.

Apple: wow, I had no idea that this is the life that awaits you.

Raven: now you see why I've been trying so hard not to be evil.

Apple: this has put things in a new perspective, I want to be Snow White but not if it's going to hurt someone I truly care about.

Raven: we can try and figure this out together but first we have to get back.

Apple: ok here I go, trying to wake up here.

Apple tried to wake herself up but something was blocking her.

Apple: oh no, I can't.

Raven: it's the poison, it must be stopping you from waking up.

Back at ever after high Merlina had finally made it to the dungeon and had almost defeated everyone, Milton and Giles Grimm where blocking her, they used some magic from a book and fired a magical blast at her but unfortunately Merlina was able to absorb it, Melina used her magic and froze the two brothers into ice.

an exhausted Dexter got up and saw what Merlina had done to Milton and Giles.

Dexter: oh no, let them go!

Merlina: or you'll do what?

Merlina fired a small amount of magic at him just to make him fall down.

Merlina: or you'll fall down again.

Merlina laughed at him, Merlina fired a big magical blast at the now frozen brother's but Dexter got up and blocked it with his sword but the magic was so strong it over powered Dexter and broke his sword in two, Dexter got enough courage and used the broken half of his sword to attack Merlina but Merlina repelled him and sent him flying to the ground but he got up again and attacked but once again he failed.

Merlina: give it up, there's no point in continuing, I have only five minutes till midnight, then nothing can stop me.

Dexter: no I'll never surrender.

Merlina: why do you keep fighting? I have magic and you have nothing.

Dexter: you think I'm fighting for me, to save my own life, your wrong, I'm not fighting me, I'm fighting for all my friends you have trapped in that book, and that's something you'll never understand witch.

Dexter attacked one more time but it was pointless, Merlina blocked it and used her magic to toss him to the ground and knocked him out.

Merlina has now defeated everyone and walked over to Raven and Apple but was curious to what Raven was doing until she saw Apple's eyes flicker.

Merlina: No!

Merlina used her magic to enter Apples dream.

Back in the Dream Apple was still trying to wake up but it wasn't working.

Raven: ok I'm going to try and get us out of here but I'm going to need your help.

Apple: but I don't have magic, what can I do?

Raven: don't forget this is your dream, you can do anything here.

Raven and Apple held hands and Apple gave Raven the strength to almost wake her up but suddenly Merlina appeared.

Merlina: No! Raven think about what your doing, if you wake her up I'll end up going back to the mirror and you'll have to be the next Evil Queen.

Apple: no she won't, I'd rather give up my happily ever after then hurt my friend.

Merlina: I will not be defeated, I've had enough.

But Merlina was shock to see her magic was gone.

Apple: I control what happens in my dreams and you have no magic here.

Apple gave Raven enough power she was finally able to awaken.

Apple: your tale is finished, Merlina.

Raven: next time, try writing a better story.

Back at Ever After High Apple's eyes opened awake.


	14. Last Story

**A change of story **

**Last story**

The medallion around Merlina's neck lighted up and all the power Merlina received from it was released and opening portals from everyone's fear world and they all returned back to Ever After High, Milton and Giles Grimm broke free off there ice prison, Apple woke up, Raven and Merlina left her Dream world and everyone in the school appeared in the school Cafeteria.

Merlina: impossible, how could this have happened?

Raven: because no matter what the world thinks of me, I will always fight the way I always have.

Apple looks at the clock tower as it just changed from 11:59pm to 12:00am.

Apple: just made it in time.

Suddenly every student and staff member came to the cafeteria, Daring and Hunter brought the mirror that Merlina was trapped in, now fixed to the Cafeteria behind Merlina.

Milton Grimm: it's over Merlina, give up.

Merlina: no I wont let it end this way.

Merlina fires another red beam of magic and Raven counters with a purple beam off magic but while Merlina was preoccupied an invisible Kitty removes the medallion from Merlina's neck making Merlina weaker allowing Raven's magic strong enough to overpower Merlina, Merlina dropped the story book of legends and was sent flying back into the mirror.

Raven: is it over?

Milton: yes Raven, she's gone and we have the story book of legends back but unfortunately the medallion is gone.

Kitty: no it's not.

Kitty gives Milton the medallion.

Milton: thank you Miss Kitty.

Raven: way to go Kitty.

Kitty walks over to Raven.

Kitty: same to you, I just hope what happened earlier can be between you and me?

Raven: off course, I'm just glad everything's back to normal.

Milton: yes you all did very well, now everything can return to the way it should be.

Raven: have you learned nothing? Being forced to be evil is what made Merlina be who she is now.

Apple: Raven's right and I know what I would be giving up but I'd rather write my destiny than hurt my friend.

Milton: well I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but every story in this book must continue, oh my!

Raven: what is it?

Milton Grimm opened the book to show a page labelled, "The story of Raven Queen"

Raven: this is the same title Merlina wrote for me and it tells the story off everything I've done, even this part.

Milton Grimm: every other story Merlina wrote has been undone apart from this one, it may be because the story book of legend and the medallion is in this story it's become permanent.

Raven: does that mean?

Milton Grimm: yes Raven, this is your happily ever after.

Raven: this is spelltacular!

All the Rebels cheered for Raven, while Apple turned to the Royals.

Apple: Royals I'm sorry to do this but after today, I've learned that we not reflections off our parents and we don't have to do what they did.

Briar: I agree, being trapped in that horrible world, I don't wanna live thru that again.

Apple: Lizzie, I know about you and Daring and I'm ok with it, I'm not mad, I promise, I just want what's best for my friends.

Lizzie: thank you so much Apple, in my fairytale I don't get a prince Charming but now I've found mine.

Daring: and I'm happy to be that prince but Apple your taking this so well, thank you.

Apple: don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll find my prince charming, some day.

Daring: everyone else please come over and not join us as royals or as rebels but as people.

All the other royals came to join the others, except Duchess.

Duchess: come on people, why should we have to give up our happily ever after for a bunch off losers…

But everyone ignored Duchess and she walked off angry.

Briar: well it may be past midnight but it doesn't mean we can't PARTY! Hit it Melody.

Melody piper pulled out her turn tables, Raven used her magic to make a disco ball appear and everyone else partied.

Dexter: so that chapter tells your story, what does it say about us?

Raven: it say's I break up with you for kissing Apple!

Dexter: what! But Raven I…

Raven: I'm just kidding, I would never break up with you, you did what you had to do for me and for the ones you love.

Raven hugged Dexter.

Dexter: but that's just the thing Raven I didn't kiss her, I couldn't do it.

Raven: well I'm kind off glad you lied to me but we may never have know if your kiss would have worked.

Dexter: but if it did Apple may not have changed her mind about her destiny.

Raven and Dexter laughed and hugged again but then saw the Grimm brothers leaving the room, so they ran after them.

Raven: where are you too doing? Stay and enjoy the party.

Giles Grimm: we would love to but we have to hide the mirror somewhere nobody will find it.

Raven: ok but before you go, you never said how Merlina get out off her prison.

Milton Grimm: we believe somebody may have let her out but now she's back we should be safe.

Dexter: any idea who it was?

Milton: somebody very powerful but don't let that enjoy your party, enjoy yourselves.

Milton: besides Raven we may have a second book to prepare for.

Milton and Giles left while Raven and Dexter danced together.

While in the headmaster's office Milton and Giles walked in.

Giles: ok where is it?

Milton: over here.

Milton removed the curtains to show the broken mirror.

Giles: so it's true the mother is free.

Milton: that's right when Raven refused her real destiny she escaped and let Merlina free to cause chaos here.

Giles: well it's good thing Raven was here to save the day.

Milton: yes I was wrong about her but when the original Evil Queen comes Raven Queen will be ready.

The End.


End file.
